


【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（1）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 阿克曼先生拒绝了在高中教书时自己最喜欢的学生的爱情告白，但当这个痴迷于他的学生几年后在他的大学课堂上获得一席之地时，他该作何反应呢？这个男孩肆无忌惮的爱意并未燃烧殆尽，事实上，它越燃越旺，愈发危险。这次要甩掉他就是难上加难了。他不再是个孩子了。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Kid Any More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752238) by [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg). 



**Chapter1：Confession告白**

就是今天了。  
经过这么长时间的倾慕和幻想，今天终是他坦诚自己心意的时候了。  
如果让他再多等一天，再独自在卧室里整晚想着他心爱的人会对他的表白作何反应，他可能就要爆炸了。  
那些他为他的笑颜、他的身体、他的气息而辗转反侧的不眠之夜，即将结束。艾伦确信他的感情是会得到回报的，这是一定的。他是唯一能与利威尔对视之人，也是唯一获得他赞赏之人。他们注定是要在一起的，艾伦早就知道了！  
“艾伦！”  
“嗯？”响亮的喊声把他从白日梦中惊醒，他猛地回到现实，一双澄澈的蓝眼睛正盯着他。  
“艾伦，你又发呆了，你在听我说话吗？我们要迟到了！”  
“阿-阿尔敏……抱歉！”艾伦把利威尔春风满面的脸庞从脑海中赶了出去，两颊的红晕感觉有些微微刺痛。  
“快点，今天我们可不能迟到，今天是阿克曼先生上课的最后一天。我真的不想惹他生气！”阿尔敏一边说着，一边拨开慌乱的脸上飘动的金发。艾伦咧嘴一笑，他的好友平时可都是那么的镇定自若。他猜阿克曼先生的惩罚和恐吓足以让所有学生心惊胆战，但艾伦并不担心这个。  
“是啊，”艾伦竭力掩饰住紧抿嘴唇的微笑。“顺带一提，阿尔敏，今天下课不用等我。我有事和阿克曼先生说。”  
阿尔敏和艾伦像往常一样坐在教室前排，尽管他们着急忙慌地去上课，但也不是最后到的。实际上，这是头一次，连阿克曼先生也迟到了一小会。艾伦听见门关上了，熟悉的脚步声透过木质地板传来。他打了个寒颤。  
“好了，安静。”  
学生们立即静了下来，听见老师严厉的声音，艾伦感觉自己的身体紧绷了起来。这声音一如往常的冷淡，毫无波澜，而艾伦很喜欢。  
“我已经给你们的论文评分了。”阿克曼先生将打好分的作业放在课桌上，沙沙作响的声音在浑浊的空气间回荡。“说实话，总体来讲令人失望。”  
全班开始怨声载道，沮丧地盯着他们平淡无奇的论文，老师只是把它放在桌上，并没有给他们进行一丝眼神交流，也没有片刻的示意。艾伦听见脚步声越来越近，沙沙声越来越响，直到他嗅到古龙水的香味。那股令人着迷的香味扑鼻而来，他感到自己呼吸愈发急促，他拼命地想尽量多吸入一些这气味。当男人将论文放在他桌上时，他抬头敬畏地望着他。  
“除了你，艾伦。”阿克曼先生低头瞥了一眼艾伦，无神的双眼对上那双明亮的绿色眸子。“做得好，再接再厉。”  
男孩简直欣喜若狂。利威尔又和他对视了！他又表扬他了！  
他的眼睛一直注视着老师走向教室前面的白板。他又穿着那件白衬衫，那件紧贴着他纤细身躯的衬衫，那件你透过布料看见他布满紧致肌肉的背部轮廓的衬衫。他今天穿着那件衬衫，在艾伦要向他表白这天，这就是命运的安排。不仅如此，还有他那条黑色细条纹的裤子。那让他的臀部看起来棒极了，那么挺翘，那么圆润，而且……哦，他妈的。艾伦咬住嘴唇，深吸了一口气。他需要冷静下来。他不觉得自己能应付桌子下面那个讨厌的家伙了。  
他妈的，他妈的，他妈的。他默默地咒骂着。然而一切都太迟了。  
这节课将是一场折磨。至少这一次，他会得到一个好的结果。  
痛苦而缓慢的一个小时过去了，艾伦司空见惯的幻想被刺耳的下课铃打断了。终于下课了。他满怀期待地咽了一口唾沫。就是现在，机不可失，时不再来。  
“好了，下课前……”阿克曼先生叫住了全班人，学生们停下了收拾书包的动作，全神贯注地听他说。艾伦热切地盯着他，他的眼睛忍不住顺着男人完美的身形往下瞟。  
“你们大多数人都知道，我明天就要去Sakura大学找新工作了。这是我最后一次给你们上课。”  
艾伦能听见让在他背后窃笑。他把眼神从利威尔身上挪开，朝着那张愚蠢无比，自以为是的脸上甩了几记眼刀。  
“我只是想说，感谢这一年的相处，再见。”  
全班都默不作声，像是面对车头灯的鹿一般盯着他。利威尔转了转眼珠，艾伦在桌子下掐了一把自己的大腿。他不能再让自己兴奋起来了，他就是没法平静下来！但该死的是，他喜欢利威尔那样眼波流转的模样。  
“你们可以走了。”  
随着这声宣告，学生们作鸟兽散。除了艾伦。教室里的人一个接一个走了，只剩下他俩。  
“嗯……有什么事吗？”利威尔挑了挑眉，盯着桌子后面最后一个学生。他原以为同学们会迫不及待地离开，这是周五晚上最后一节课。他为什么还在这？  
“阿……阿克曼先生……我……”  
靠。他一时失语，现在利威尔正迷惑不解地盯着他。废话！那他该怎么办？他可没想那么多。他深吸一口气，他能做到。  
“艾伦？”  
“先生，我……您今天就要走了，所以我想告诉您一件事，一件重要的事。”  
“说吧，艾伦。”  
利威尔站在那，双臂交叉在胸前，头歪向一边，柔软的黑发披散在前额。当男孩走近他，以惊人的速度拉近二人之间的距离时，他严厉的表情有所缓和。利威尔退后一步，皮鞋在地板上发出吱吱的声音，他尚未反应过来，艾伦已经在他面前了。他们的目光撞在一起。利威尔皱起了眉，这个小鬼什么时候长这么高了？  
“利威尔！”  
“我什么时候允许学生能对我直呼其名了？”  
“我爱上你了。我爱你，我希望你在离开前知道这件事。”艾伦的告白声比他预计的要大很多，但他最终还是说了出来。已经没有回头路了。  
“爱？……”  
“是的，先生。”  
利威尔不知道自己现在什么表情，但他能感觉到自己的下巴要掉到地上了，心脏如鼓点一般砰砰直跳。  
“艾伦，你知道我快三十岁了，对吧？”  
“是的，先生。我不在乎。这并不能阻止我对你的爱。”艾伦能感觉到他说话时内心的激情在烧灼，但他不明白为什么利威尔看着他时，脸上露出如此惊骇的表情。  
“你……你不知道自己在说什么。”利威尔又后退了一步，逃离男孩紧锁的目光。  
“我当然知道，我一直知道。我们注定会在一起。”  
“什么……？这是不可能的吧？这是在开玩笑吗？”  
“先生，我……”艾伦伸出一只手想去抓老师的手，但是阿克曼先生立刻躲开了。  
“艾伦！这成何体统，我是你的老师！”  
“不再是了。”  
“我年纪不小了！”艾伦抗议道。他能感觉到泪水刺痛了眼角。事情不该是这样的！“我知道你也爱我，你只会看着我！你只会夸奖我！你以前还对我笑过，你从来不对任何人笑的！你……”  
“够了！”利威尔的声音在教室里回荡，艾伦愣住了。他痛苦地注视着老师涨红的脸。他眯着眼睛，眉头紧锁，但语气十分平静。“我得承认，在课堂上我是对你很偏心，因为你比任何人都努力，但这不对。我不爱你，艾伦。你需要克服这种愚蠢的迷恋，继续自己的学业。我是个成年人，而你……只是个孩子。”  
“但是我……”  
“到此为止，艾伦。”  
刺痛眼角的泪现在从苍白的脸上滚落下来。这不可能！他转身就跑，离开时砰地一声关上了教室的门。他不能让利威尔看到他这幅样子。  
他冲进浴室，一头扎进一个小隔间。他试图掩饰自己的泣不成声，但是身子抖个不停。这完全不对！这不是什么傻傻的暗恋，他们注定要在一起的！不是么……  
泪水渐渐止住了。艾伦开始整理自己的思绪。  
这不可能是真的。利威尔一定要爱他。  
小隔间的门被推开了，艾伦朝镜子走去，他那双绿眼睛布满血丝，双手紧紧地抓着面前的水槽，坚定地盯着自己。艾伦生得仪表不凡，他心里很清楚。浓密的深色头发几乎遮住了他锐利的眼睛，勾勒出他俊逸的面庞。当他意识到自己爱上阿克曼先生时，他甚至开始健身了。他身上应该没有什么是利威尔不喜欢的！对吧？  
“不是我的原因。”他对自己说。“肯定是别的原因……”  
他从未像他想的那般，对着镜子坚定地凝视这自己的眼睛。  
“太年轻了，”他一遍又一遍地对自己重复。“不是他不爱我，只是现在不是时候……就是这样！”  
“我太小了？只是个孩子？好吧，我们走着瞧。”艾伦咧开嘴笑了。  
“我不会放弃的，利威尔。我会努力学习，我要进那个该死的的大学里你的班级。我不会永远是个孩子，我永远不会停止爱你。”他没有误解利威尔的感情，没有。他只是有点操之过急罢了。利威尔很可能觉得被这么年轻的人吸引糟糕透顶吧！对吧？就是这样。他对自己说。  
“但我们终于在一起时，会笑谈这一天的。不管你怎么想，阿克曼先生……你会爱上我的。”


End file.
